Untitled
by Critara's Pride
Summary: Velma and Roxie unknowingly stumble across a time machine, and are transported to the future, where all hell breaks loose. [Some VelmaRoxie]


Untitled for now- if anyone has any suggestions- I'm open to them!

Rating: T for now.

Summary: Velma and Roxie unknowingly stumble across a time machine after one of their shows, and are transported to the future, where all hell breaks loose. Slightly VelmaxRoxie

Genre: Humor/ General

(Chapters are very short. Kindly leave a review… and thus I make my debut in the Chicago realm of fanfiction! )

Chapter One: After Midnight on a Winter's Eve in Chicago

An icy breeze blows through the winter streets of late 1920's Chicago. It's just after midnight, and two young women, laughing and chattering in their slightly inebriated state, make their way through the windy city, shivering in their sequin dresses regardless of their fox fur shawls.

"Great show, huh Rox?" asks Velma Kelly, Roxie's dark-haired dance partner in her throaty voice.

The thin, blonde Roxie Hart replies, "Yeah, and some afterparty too. Could you believe that story about the crack-whore murderess he worked for?" She laughs, her breath a mist in the frosty air. "If he can get her out of a hangin', he must be a good lawyer after all," she says, shivering.

"Yeah," Velma agrees vaguely, concentrating on stepping carefully in her heels over the icy cement. "Now where's that goddamn taxi?" she spits, looking up and down the empty street.

"I know, Velma, we're gonna freeze to death here! I guess we could go back to the club and get some more liquor to warm us up," Roxie suggests, slurring her words slightly.

"I had something else in mind," Velma states, wrapping her arm around Roxie's waist and cocking her eyebrow suggestively.

"Come on Velma!" Roxie giggles, "Not here!" Roxie looks as if she's going to say something else, but as she steps back she trips over an object half buried in the snow, and falls over with a high-pitched squeal. Velma bursts into hysterical laughter as Roxie flashes all of Chicago in her ungraceful move. Luckily, the city streets are empty. Roxie's expression quickly turns from an embarrassed blush to furrowing her eyebrows angrily as she picks herself off the ground and brushes the snow off of her. "Velma," she whines, "it's not funny!"

As Velma begins to settle down again from her laughing fit, Roxie examines what she's tripped over. "Stupid box," she mutters, giving the grayish-colored contraption a swift kick. "OW! You son of a …" She yelps and hops around on one foot, clutching her tow where it collided with the apparently very hard steel box.

Velma starts to laugh again, but upon seeing the death glare that the petite blonde girl has sent her, she stifles her giggles with a cough. "Hey, Rox," she says, noticing that the box has peculiar lights that are flashing green and red, "what the hell is this thing?" Velma reaches down and shakes the snow off of it.

"Who cares?" Roxie mutters angrily, "I'ma throw it in the Chicago River." The box has a number of buttons, and switches besides the flashing lights.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Velma whispers with awe. "I wonder what it does," she continues.

"How would I know? Stupid thing tried to kill me," Roxie says, crossing her arms and glaring at the inanimate object.

Velma begins to play with the dials and switches, but nothing happens. "Hmm…" she says, pondering.

Roxie stares at the box distrustfully. "I dunno if you should play with that, Velma," she begins doubtfully. "Who knows what it might do? Personally, I don't wanna end up back in Cook County…"

Roxie never gets to finish what she was saying, because Velma presses the red button on the side of the box and they are enveloped in a green light. They disappear along with the box into the darkness, and the Chicago street is left empty once more; snow falling silently onto the pavement.

Coming soon: Chapter 2: "Where the hell are we?" The plot is only gonna go downhill and get more and more random from here. A review would be nice!


End file.
